Stuck at the Station
by perfectlytwisteddreamer
Summary: Nicole needs Waverly to pick her up from work; however, they both wind up stuck at the station. Thankfully, they know how to keep themselves entertained. Shameless smut. These characters don't belong to me. Sorry for any errors in advance. Please leave reviews/ give feedback- if you guys like it, I'll add a couple more chapters!


**"...seriously?", Nicole mumbled to herself when her cruiser wouldn't start, "this weather has got to give."**

 **Purgatory had been ridiculously cold recently resulting in her car battery refusing to turn over. She signed, grabbed her keys and went back into the station.**

 **10:09 p.m. N: Hey, babe, my car isn't starting. Think you could test your luck and come pick me up?**

 **10:10 p.m. W: Sure thing!**

 **10:16 p.m. W: I got her running, I'll be there shortly. Xoxo**

 **10:17 p.m. N: Be careful :)**

 **Nicole sat at her desk fiddling with paperwork as she waited for Waverly to arrive. The station was empty, cold and kinda creepy at this hour so she decided to call to check and see where Waverly was. Nicole almost jumped through her skin when she heard a loud ring tone echo through the hallway of the station. Instinctively, she placed her hand on her holstered gun and made her way to the office door leading to the hallway.**

 **"Boo! Did I scare you?," Waverly giggled as she stood outside the door.**

 **"Christ, yes you did, I didn't even hear you pull up. You know how creepy it gets here at night."**

 **"Yeah, I know. But, hey, I'm hear now and I have a slate of movies picked out for us to cuddle up and watch when we get back to your house." Waverly tipped onto her toes and kissed Nicole's cheek, "and maybe if your lucky," she whispered into her ear with a low, velvety tone, "I'll let you put these handcuffs of yours to use."**

 **Nicole's cheeks reddened at the thought as she imagined various ways she could do just that. She tilted Waverly's face towards hers and brushed a kiss against her lips, "You say that as if you'll be the one making the decisions."**

 **Waverly smirked at the comment, "Hmm, you're right," she spun on her heels and headed for the exit door, "better lock up so we can get home and see what you've got in store."**

 **Nicole excitedly followed the brunette out of the station double checking the locks before heading for the jeep. Once Nicole hopped in, Waverly turned the key in the ignition only to be met with the same sputtering Nicole had heard half an hour earlier.**

 **"Well, shit." Waverly cursed, "I shouldn't have come in to spook you."**

 **Nicole laughed, "Well, Karma's a bitch. Give it a few more tries."**

 **Waverly tried several more times before declaring it mute and heading back into the station with Nicole leading the way.**

 **"Well, I'd call Wynonna but she was 2 bottles in when I came to get you so." Waverly stated as Nicole sat back at her desk.**

 **"Well what is everyone else doing tonight?" Nicole asked.**

 **"Rosita and Doc are on a date at some bar and Jeremy and Dolls are doing a 'wilderness test' this weekend and are off the grid." Waverly whined, "I do not want to spend my Friday night stranded at this police station. Plus it's freezing in here."**

 **Nicole smiled to herself and grabbed a throw off her chair, "Here, I don't want you to be cold, angry, and sick."**

 **She wrapped the throw around the smaller woman's frame and held her tight, "It's not horrible being stuck here. There's no distractions, people-" Waverly cut Nicole off, "or heat apparently."**

 **Nicole turned the brunette around in her arms and dipped her head down to her ear, "You know, I can think of several ways to warm you up."**

 **Waverly's eyes widened at the proposition. "Here? What happened to this being your 'work place' where I need to 'watch myself'?" Waverly teased. Nicole rubbed her hands up and down the brunette's arms, "That only counts when I'm on duty. And when people are here." Nicole explained, "but since it's just you and me and these handcuffs..." Waverly felt the familiar tensing at the base of her stomach and gulped audibly, "...we could use them here?" She asked suddenly very aware of the heat of Nicole's breath against her ear as she hummed a sharp, stern, "yes."**

 **Waverly suddenly didn't need the blanket wrapped around her and felt heat crawling all through her body. The brunette looked Nicole in the eye, cheeks flushed and heart pounding at the potential of what they were about to do. In an attempt to regain control she pulled the taller girl's head down to her level and crushed her lips against hers. Caught slightly off guard, Nicole took a moment to respond but happily opened her mouth to let Waverly's tongue explore her hers. Waverly reached her hands into the short hair and tugged Nicole's face impossibly closer, thirsting to drink in every inch of her soft lips and talented tongue. Nicole pushed Waverly down onto her desk as she shoved some folders to the floor to make room. Waverly shuddered but it wasn't from the cold. Nicole positioned herself between Waverly's toned legs as she guided the brunette to wrap her legs around her waist. Waverly gladly clung onto the officer's body relishing at how delicious she looked in her uniform. Breathless, Nicole ended the kiss to Waverly's disappointment but began kissing along the brunette's jawline and down to her neck as she removed the scarf that was disrupting her access. Instinctively, Waverly's head fell back to as a small moan escaped her mouth. She knew this teasing was worth it but she was struggling to keep in check as Nicole slowly, licked and nipped at her neck. Nicole slowly licked over the small woman's pulse then sucked the skin into her mouth and bit just hard enough to make the brunette whimper. Nicole let out a low moan in return, loving the sounds escaping Waverly's mouth. Nicole reluctantly pulled back and started at a very flustered, red lipped Waverly. "You have way too many clothes on."**

 **With that Nicole pulled the brunette to the edge of the desk and helped her shrug off her jacket followed by pulling the sweater up over her head and dropping it to the floor. Nicole blatantly starred at the chest of the brunette and licked her lips as she watched her girlfriend's breast heave up and down. Waverly blushed impossibly harder as she followed the red head's eyes. She cleared her throat and Nicole's eyes snapped back to Waverly's. "You know, officer, you've got an awful lot on now too."**

 **Waverly said coyly as she reached for the taller girl's belt. She quickly unfastened the belt and pulled the tucked in shirt out. Waverly hopped down to take off Nicole's shoes and pull off her pants while the red head worked on unbuttoning her shirt. Happy with her practically naked girlfriend in front of her, Waverly kicked off her own boots and slid out of her leathers pants. To Nicole's delight, her girlfriend decided to forgo underwear today. The sight resulted in all the blood in Nicole's body traveling to her pulsing clit. Nicole grabbed the brunette by the waist and pulled her towards her body. She began kissing her as her hands traveled to the clasp of the smaller girl's bra. With a quick flick of her fingers, the brunettes's bra fell to the floor. Waverly pressed her body closer to the red head's and wasn't satisfied with still being met with clothing. Nicole, quickly dipped her hands behind her own back and slid her bra off before crushing her body against Waverly's, practically humming at the sensation of their skin against each other's. Again, Nicole placed Waverly on her desk and this time kissed down her neck with slow licks in between before reaching her hardened nipples. Waverly whined and pushed her body outwards in an effort to get her tits closer to the red head's mouth. "Someone's not patient, is she?" Nicole teased.**

 **"Hmmm, you talk too much when that mouth could be doing far better things right now." Waverly teased back.**

 **With that Nicole sucked a nipple into her mouth and began alternating between gently biting and sucking as her hand traveled between Waverly's legs. The brunette had her hands on top of the red head's shoulders as she spread her legs wider and began to lose any sense of control she had remaining. Nicole was everywhere it seemed and Waverly was trembling at the sensation. She looked down to see her girlfriend's perfect lips wrapped around her nipples as she felt her fingers slide through her increasingly wet folds. A loud moan left her mouth, "please, baby, I need more." Nicole happily slid a finger into her lover just as she bit down extracting a sharp inhale from the smaller woman. "Hmm, you're so tight," Nicole sighed, "so wet, so swollen."**

 **Waverly thought she'd burst at the sound of Nicole's voice sounding like liquid sex drowning her in the most delightful ways possible. The red head slid in another finger and began pumping hard into the brunette as she kept her ministrations on her girlfriend's breasts. Waverly's hips rocked to the rhythm of her girlfriend's thrusts as she wrapped her hands in red hair to keep her mouth just where it was. "Don't stop, don't stop, please." Waverly begged as the officer slammed into her as hard as she could. Nicole couldn't help but marvel at the cum dripping down her hand as well as between her own legs as she kept fucking the brunette. She began to feel the smaller woman's cunt tighten around her fingers and the moans start to silent. She looked up to see Waverly's head fall back while she pulled Nicole's hair and let out a throaty moan as her orgasm coursed its way throughout her body leaving every muscle tightening before being reduced to a shuddering heap atop the officer's desk. Nicole moved down the brunette's body and began licking up the cum dripping out of the smaller woman. She slowly licked between the sensitive, swollen folds and felt her girlfriend begin to shudder beneath her.**

 **"Fuck, don't stop that please." Waverly demanded breathlessly.**

 **Nicole kept licking and moved her mouth over the swollen clit. She moved her hands to rest upon the brunette's hips to hold her down then sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth. Waverly bucked her hips but was held in place by the strong hands of her girlfriend.**

 **"Fuck fuck fuck," Waverly moaned, "keep that up and I'll cum again, baby."**

 **Nicole kept sucking and caressing her clit until she felt her girlfriend's body tense up again as she arched her back up off the desk and cried out Nicole's name, "Jesus Christ, Nicole, fuck, fuck, fuck."**

 **Waverly road wave after wave of pleasure as her girlfriend kept her mouth glued to her pussy. Once certain Waverly had come back down, Nicole crawled back up her body and kissed Waverly hard. While doing so she pulled the smaller girl's body more securely onto the desk and pulled her arms above her head.**

 **"What are you doing there, officer?" Waverly asked slightly confused but ridiculously turned on.**

 **Nicole smiled, "I'm putting these handcuffs to use."**

 **Waverly's eyes widened and her heart began to pound impossibly harder in h r chest that she was sure it would jump out.**

 **"Wh-what do you mean?"**

 **Nicole had grabbed the hand cuffs from her belt and clasped them around Waverly's wrists and the support beam next to the desk. The red head took in the sight of her well ravished girlfriend's body stretched across her desk with her hands handcuffed to the pole and swore she could have cum from the sight. But that would have to be for another time because she wanted nothing more than to ride the brunette's face at this moment.**

 **"If it's alright with you," Nicole asked, "I plan to ride your face until my cum is dripping down your throat?"**

 **Waverly moaned, "oh my god, yes."**

 **"Good." The officer replied, quickly climbing on top of the desk and positioning her pussy over Waverly's mouth.**

 **Waverly was confident that she had never been so turned on before.**

 **Here she was, multiple orgasms in, handcuffed to her deputy girlfriend's desk about to have said girlfriend ride her face. Yeah, she was in heaven.**

 **Nicole lowered her hips to give the brunette access to her dripping cunt. Waverly hummed with excitement at the sight and smell of her girlfriend's soaked folds. The smaller woman lifted her head up to capture said folds into her mouth and moaned at the taste. Nicole let out a breathless sigh once she felt her girlfriend's mouth. She began rocking her hips against her mouth while holding onto the support beam to keep balance. Waverly sucked, licked and bit as her girlfriend rode her face enjoying the sight of the red head's toned body and delicious breasts bouncing as she moved. The only thing that would make it better would be to feel those strong legs around her face and slap the tone ass but the restraints made that impossible. Nicole continued to rock her hips against her girlfriend's talented mouth and felt her orgasm inching closer and closer. The red head's breath became labored and her hips began to jerk sporadically as Waverly dipped her tongue into her cunt and successfully sent Nicole over the edge. Nicole gripped the beam with all her strength as she pushed her cunt as close as she could into the brunette's mouth crying out as her body shuddered in ecstasy, "Waves, shit, shit, I'm fucking cumming, baby."**

 **Waverly kept tongue fucking the taller woman as she road out her orgasm. Once she came down form her high, Nicole slid down the brunette's body and kissed her hard and slow.**

 **"That was so damn good," Nicole laughed as she snuggled into the brunette.**

 **Wavely hummed in agreement, "yes it was, officer Haught. Maybe if you take these things off me, we would keep this going?"**

 **"That would insinuate that I'm done with having you tied up, baby," Nicole purred, "and I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."**


End file.
